


Whiskey on the Rock/加冰威士忌

by bolobolo



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolobolo/pseuds/bolobolo
Summary: 骑士团长x后方之水，ABO车信息素是果香型高地威士忌x烟熏艾雷岛威士忌，参考了资料和酒单





	Whiskey on the Rock/加冰威士忌

骑士团长喝下今天的第五杯酒。他不确定自己是否有些醉了，酒馆的杯子比寻常宴会的大上不少，这一点倒是符合威廉的喜好。第一杯时他还试图用小口啜吸的品鉴方式，而佣兵一语未发，“喝威士忌还要用收口高脚闻香杯的小少爷”，骑士团长从对方的眼里读出了明显的调侃之意。

这种时刻威廉的表情总会比平时更加生动，当他轻晃酒杯时，冰块和杯壁撞击发出的清脆声响让他周身散发出的冷冽气息蒙上了一层迷人的酒香。战场上佣兵的信息素让人联想到极寒之地的冰川。而此时此刻，冷冽的战意退去，特殊的海潮和泥煤味包裹着作为主调的肉桂，再辅以点缀用的姜汁，以品酒的角度来看，是会被贴上“桀骜、浓郁、辛辣，不建议初尝者饮用”标签的烈酒。

这大概就是两位容貌出众的英俊青年坐在吧台中央，却没有人敢上前搭讪的原因，骑士团长心不在焉地用手指敲击着桌面。今天威廉的味道似乎有些过于浓烈，那股呛人的泥煤味令他喉咙发干，骑士掩饰般地抿了口酒，却无法抑制自己越来越快的心跳。

对同为alpha的挚友的信息素产生反应，这种情况已经不是第一次了。

信息素相斥的原理似乎只在他们初识的时候起到了一点作用，而现在，就算在战场上直面那如台风压境般[天灾]级别的气息，骑士团长也只会感到安心吧。

“今天怎么醉的这么快？”  
看着骑士发红的耳廓，佣兵一贯冷淡的语气带上了笑意。他伸出手，握住了骑士团长的手腕，假装没有发现对方在被自己碰到的瞬间脸更红了。

“不是要去我家尝一下墨西哥来的新货？加西亚家族作为报酬给出的珍品，品质上和王室特供也相差无几呢。”

“改天吧。”

从手腕处传来的热度好像把全身都点燃了一样，骑士团长慌忙拒绝道，  
“明天还要去白金汉宫交材料……”

“你今晚坐下来的第一句话是'终于把所有公务处理完，可以好好过周末了'。 ”  
用着不容置疑的语气，威廉起身招呼酒保。  
“结账。”

 

佣兵在伦敦的落脚点位于泰姆士河畔，房子的原主人，是连不关心政治的一般市民都能脱口而出的重要官员。不知是怎样隐秘凶险的委托才能让雇主给出这么丰厚的报酬。

在威廉去厨房准备柠檬片的间隙，骑士团长深深吸了一口气，试图将一些不合时宜的绮丽幻想赶出脑海。这显然是徒劳的。从酒吧到这里的路上，佣兵一直没有松开手。这或许是一个信号，一个隐晦的邀请，那个冷淡寡言的男人或许也和自己一样，沉醉于这份朦胧不清的好感中。

威廉端着盛放了水晶杯，柠檬片和盐罐的陶瓷盘回到客厅。酒瓶标签上的品牌和年份显示出这个古老家族对佣兵此次的表现十分满意。

“还真是高到夸张的酬金啊。”  
“毕竟是高危职业。”  
佣兵将盐洒在虎口，用手指夹住柠檬片，拿起盛满金色酒液的杯子。骑士团长屏住呼吸，他第一次觉得传统龙舌兰饮法是如此情色，充满了旖旎的暗示。

他无法将视线移开。威廉用舌头舔掉虎口处的细盐，留下一道细小的水渍，而后将水晶杯里的酒一饮而尽。他的喉结上下滚动，因沾染了酒液而变得湿润的嘴唇抿住了柠檬薄片，一部分酸涩的汁水顺着嘴角滑下。

在反应过来前，骑士已经不由自主地凑近了。  
“明明是难得的好酒……”  
佣兵用听不出情绪的语气小声说，  
“结果什么味也没尝出来，你身上的味道太浓了吧？”

那是一个信号。

像火星掉落在布满粉尘的密闭空间内，属于alpha的信息素在客厅里爆发。骑士的信息素带着高地特有的绵柔委婉，玫瑰和松烟香和谐地交织，就算在情动之时，辛辣的酒味依旧是点到为止。清新的柑橘和甜麦芽味让这位柔情的绅士显得有些青涩，事实上确实如此。骑士团长紧张地注视着威廉的眼睛，确认他的眼里有着和自己一样的热情和欲望。

不再犹豫，他吻上威廉的唇。舌尖扫过唇瓣，首先感受到的是柠檬汁的酸涩，佣兵顺从地张开嘴，骑士得以品尝到他口腔内残存的龙舌兰。下一秒那味道被更热辣迷人的威士忌覆盖，属于威廉的饱满肉桂味让他瞬间就硬了。预想中的排斥反应没有出现，他们的信息素合拍到不可思议，简直像是佣兵的身体已经在为他打开一样……

“等，稍等一下，”骑士团长瞪大眼睛，威廉的手摸上了他的后腰，“威廉你是omega？！”

“你不知道？”

已经进入状态的佣兵语气不善地挑眉，如果在这个时候停下他真的会掏出棍棒把对方痛揍一顿的。

“可是，你不是圣人……”

圣人，和神之子拥有相似的体质，掌握着超越人类领域能力的alpha——但也有例外。

“你白痴吗，”  
在骑士愣神的时候佣兵粗暴地扯过他的领带，他们一起倒在沙发上，骑士的鼻尖正对着佣兵裸露在运动服外的脖颈。

“比起神子，我的身体更接近圣母——受胎告知，以处女之身为神诞下孩子的，圣母啊。”

 

今天以前，骑士从未想过佣兵在床上能说出这么露骨的话，现在他的信息素无法再维持彬彬有礼的样子了。暴涨的松烟香使空气带上热度，他顺从本能虚咬住威廉的喉咙，像捕食猎物的狼一样，在他的脖颈上留下宣誓主权般的印记。威廉发出一声沙哑的喘息，骑士团长受到鼓励般加大舔弄的力度，灼热的鼻息让威廉白皙的颈部染上艳情的粉红色。

威廉已经完全发情了，冰块融化，他尝起来像一杯刚温好的酒，辛辣的姜和泥煤熏烤后的焦味也不再有任何威慑力，反而带来一股错位的刺激感。omega的本能让佣兵不自觉地将身体调整成最适合被侵犯的状态，发颤的双腿微张，后穴分泌出的体液在浅蓝色运动裤上留下水渍。

他的佣兵在渴望自己的进入，这个认知让骑士紧绷在西装裤里的性器更加兴奋。骑士纤长的手指撩起高尔夫球衫，指尖轻滑过腹部肌肉引起一阵轻颤，最终停留在胸部。因挥动巨型武器而锻炼得十分饱满的胸肌看上去结实可口，他忍不住将手覆在上面揉捏起来，有些下流的动作让他联想到舞会间隙在小树林里偷情的有夫之妇和浪荡少爷，但佣兵并未对此作出拒绝。威廉甚至发出了满足的轻哼，于是骑士俯身含住他一边的乳头。

“唔！嗯……”  
敏感的乳尖被含在温热的口腔里吮吸，粗粝的舌苔摩擦着乳孔，过于强烈的快感让威廉叫出声。另一边的乳头被持剑者用长着薄茧的指腹捏住摩挲，两种截然不同的触感使得初尝情欲的omega弓起身子。骑士空闲的手按在了佣兵的裆部，在触碰到性器的瞬间，佣兵呻吟着主动抬起跨，而骑士只是安抚地捏了捏便将手移开。灵巧的手指刻意避开了急需爱抚的部位，在大腿内侧和会阴处来回梭巡，鼠蹊部酥麻的感觉让阴茎和后穴愈发瘙痒。层层叠加的快感让威廉连指尖都开始发麻，只能用力扯住骑士西装后领。

直到以后会因哺乳期而涨大的乳珠在初次开发下变得嫣红而挺立，骑士才恋恋不舍地在两边各落下一个轻佻的吻，伸手解开威廉的皮带。运动裤被剥下，露出被浸湿的纯白内裤，omega此时散发出的信息素完全是在迫切地勾引了。alpha没有再撩拨被折腾的晕头转向的恋人，直接地拉下内裤，让完全勃起的性器和流着晶莹体液的嫩红色小孔暴露在空气中。他单手握住佣兵的阴茎上下撸动，右手抚慰着穴口附近柔嫩的皮肤，在确认对方没有任何不适后探入一根手指。

威廉的穴内温度很高，湿热而柔软，还没被使用过的甬道已经做好了承受性交的准备。骑士抽出手指，脱下西装裤，他的阴茎也早已硬得发烫。沙发上空间不便，他干脆将佣兵结实的长腿抗在肩上，以一种不太优雅的姿势，将alpha硕大的阴茎嵌入omega的后穴。

下体悬空让佣兵不适地眯起眼睛，但这股不安感很快被打散——骑士的阴茎以一种不容抗拒的姿态进入他的身体。这个过程实在是……太舒服了，生理和心理上双重的满足让他发出一声绵长的叹息。骑士没有给他太多适应时间，他握住佣兵的膝盖将他的腿分得更开，按向胸口，佣兵的腰被迫弯起，臀部抬高，看上去脆弱又色情，骑士满意地抿起嘴角开始抽动。

“你……唔，呃……”这太过了，威廉有些难以忍受地瞪了身上人一眼。骑士的眼里带着狡黠的笑意，他在佣兵试图再次开口时狠狠顶了一下，成功逼出一声变调的低吟。骑士动的幅度很大，每次都整根抽出再重重地顶入，威廉只能呻吟着承受被贯穿的快感，靠近穴口的臀肉变得艳红，腹肌布满细密的汗珠，毕竟他已决定将今晚的主动权完全交给自己的alpha。

alpha凭借本能的律动很快让威廉攀上欲望的高峰，佣兵份量不小的性器胀痛地溢出前液，马眼微张，湿漉漉的龟头随着撞击左右摇晃，这时骑士却放缓了抽插的力道。濒临高潮的佣兵难耐地扭动胯部，在他的手摸上自己的下体前，骑士终于找到了藏在甬道深处的敏感点。

“呃啊，呜……嗯……”

在那里被顶到的瞬间，佣兵的后穴缩紧，性器颤巍巍地射出少量精液，和直接的高潮不同，他的阴茎依旧硬挺着。他的腰完全软了，被玩弄前列腺的快感扩散到全身，下半身一点也使不上劲，视界也因生理性泪水变得模糊。骑士被高热紧致的小穴夹得发出餍足的叹息，他没有停下戳弄那个小点，佣兵因高潮而瘫软的身体更方便了他的进出。前列腺被反复摩擦，持续电击般酥麻的刺激让阴茎没法一次性射空，只能可怜兮兮地一小股一小股吐着浊液，落在紧绷的小腹上。

“你……别，让我……呜……”  
佣兵呜咽着摇头，无处安放的手下意识拽住骑士的衬衫前襟。绝顶的快感从脊椎神经传入大脑，他头皮发麻，更恐怖的是身体深处的地方有什么东西打开了。骑士也察觉到了这点，一股温度更高的液体从甬道深处流出，这意味着omega彻底地敞开了自己的身体。他没有预料到威廉会为他做到这一步，标记，进入生殖腔，这是比性的快感神圣得多的东西。

“威廉，你确定？”

“啰，啰嗦，” 佣兵喘息着，无力地扯着骑士的衣服让他更贴近自己，“呼，这种事……除了你，没有别人能……”

他们再次接吻，骑士用唇含住佣兵的舌尖吮吸，轻柔地安抚着自己的omega。他的阴茎前端擦过那个柔软的小口，佣兵颤抖得更加厉害，几次摩擦后开了一条小缝的入口张得更开。骑士深吸了口气，直接撞了进去。

佣兵睁大眼睛，无法抑制泪水流出，他张开嘴却发不出声音，唾液溢出嘴角，将整张脸弄得乱七八糟。所有的感官都集中在被破开的生殖腔，狭小娇嫩的入口被塞得满满的，充沛的汁水包裹着龟头。alpha早就硬得不行的阴茎在瞬间开始成结，已经被填满的生殖腔口像要从内部被撑裂一样，剧烈的疼痛和快感让威廉终于高声叫了出来。他的脸上第一次露出茫然无措的表情，明明已经做好准备，却无法在脑内模拟这种被充满的感觉。

alpha的结让他们的身体牢牢链接在一起，骑士呻吟着开始射精。滚烫的精液一点点将生殖腔灌满，骑士吻上佣兵的肩膀，对着腺体的部位呼出热气。佣兵知道这意味着什么，他哆嗦着，但没有躲开，任由骑士咬开那诱人的小东西，将带着甜麦芽香的花果香型酒味注入他的腺体。在被内射的同时标记让他的感官超负荷运作，晕眩的快感让他眼前浮现出斑斓的色块，于是他闭上眼，拥抱着自己的alpha，等待着仿佛无止境的快感过去。

一分钟后alpha的结消退，骑士将性器从佣兵的后穴里拔出。威廉没睁眼，不知道是没缓过劲来还是因为难得的羞涩。骑士将佣兵因长时间弯折而发酸的双腿放平，温柔地揉捏着他的腰部，体会着结合后AO间奇妙的联系。那感觉很难描述，硬要说的话，就是自己爱着的人也深爱着自己。

在享受了一套完整的按摩后威廉终于睁开眼。他泛红的眼圈还没平复，眼神倒已恢复了往日的平稳冷静，很难想象他刚刚才为快感而哭泣。

“我还以为你睡着了呢。”

“我的体力没有这么差吧。”

威廉的语气竟带上了一丝不忿，骑士故作惊讶地问，  
“因为你刚刚好像爽得要晕过去的样子。现在感觉怎样，没什么问题吧？”

“我好的很。”

 

刚结合过的omega是脆弱、敏感、需要爱抚和呵护的。这个常识显然不适用于圣人。威廉快速起身，掐着骑士团长的脖子把他按在沙发上，跨坐上他的腰，再次将alpha的性器吞入体内。佣兵肌肉匀称的长腿上下耸动，每次将粗大的阴茎吞到底部都伴随着有意为之的撩人呻吟，当骑士忍不住想向上顶时，佣兵收紧了放在对方脖子上的手。

窒息的感觉让骑士发出一声短促的气音，几次下来，他白皙的脸颊因缺氧变得通红，长长的睫毛沾上细小的泪珠，泛着水光的深蓝色眼睛控诉般瞪着威廉，阴茎却是更加硬了。又上下起伏了十几下，骑士第二次射在了佣兵的体内。威廉看着恋人红彤彤的俊美脸蛋，终于满意，他拨开骑士被汗浸湿的金发，亲了亲他的额头。

“去床上睡吧。”

金发青年小猫一样把头埋在威廉的胸口蹭，威廉叹了口气。

“我不想弄脏我的床。先去洗漱。”

 

于是第三次的地点是浴室。威廉第一次发现配套的大浴缸有多么物超所值，虽然事后清理有点麻烦，但这难不倒水魔法精通的佣兵先生。

 

骑士团长在正午的阳光中睁开眼，威廉已经起床。他赤裸的上身布满星星点点暧昧的红痕，手里抓着一个小药瓶。对上骑士询问的目光，佣兵解释道，

“避孕药，最近接了几个有点棘手的任务，没意见吧？”

骑士的脸因对方坦然的态度而发热，他们已经是结合过的伴侣了，这个认知让他忍不住微笑。

“我是比普通omega更易受孕的体质，而且你，嗯，射在了我的生殖腔里面。”

“像在圣杯里注满血液一样？”

“请不要用宗教典籍开玩笑，” 威廉皱眉，“实在太失礼了，我绝对不会再在床上说这种话。”

“明明是你先开始的……”

金发青年嘟囔着瞥了佣兵一眼，威廉温柔地捏了捏他的耳垂，  
“中午想吃什么？”

初次后的早上让omega做饭未免有些过分，但大少爷偏偏不擅长家务，骑士团长露出懊恼的表情。

“出去吃？牛津街新开了一家龙虾吐司。”

“一定要在刚结合的早上去离白金汉宫那么近的地方吗。”  
脑海里浮现出女王陛下和公主们化身八卦记者东问西问的画面，威廉头疼起来。

“反正我们的关系一直都人尽皆知。”

“是谁在接吻前都不知道我是omega啊？”

“抱—歉—啦——，”骑士拖长音调，露出一个让人无法拒绝的可爱笑容。他抓住佣兵的手腕，在他的手背上落下响亮的吻。  
“我现在已经完完全全明白了哦，亲爱的。”

 

END.


End file.
